Of Laughter and Booty Calls
by Ninja-Werepire96
Summary: What was just a normal evening for Rocky and CeCe turns into one of hysteria and amusement. One shot.Minor RoCe.


**So what do you get when you mix an author who supports RoCe, gratuitous amounts of The Midnight Beast songs and multiple amounts of the word "laughter"?**

**This here fic. That's what you get. **

**Also this contains minor RoCe so if you don't like this pairing, just click the back arrow now.**

* * *

><p>It was late Friday night, Rocky and CeCe were curled up on the brunette's bed.<p>

They were watching the Step Up movies back to back, a rather fitting movie marathon for the young dancers. It was about half way through the second movie when CeCe realised she was out of snacks and drinks.

Reluctantly, the red head untangled herself from Rocky's form and stood up. "Just grabbing some more snacks and a drink." She said, taking a step to the door. "Want anything?" Rocky shook her head and paused the movie, deciding to get up for a few moments and stretch.

After a few seconds, hysterical laughter erupted from the living room. Curious, the brunette went to investigate what was happening outside the confines of her room.

Upon entering the living room, Rocky almost tripped up on something. She looked down and saw CeCe collapsed on the floor. Her face was bright red, not unlike her hair, and she could not stop laughing. "What on Earth?" Rocky wondered out loud.

The mocha skinned girl looked up and immediately saw why her girlfriend was currently taking residency on the floor, very nearly joining her in a laughing fit.

In front of the giggling girls was Gunter, Ty and Deuce. Gunter, who was of course wearing be-twinkled pyjamas, was painting Ty's nails while Deuce was about to spin an empty bottle. "What?" Rocky's older brother asked, only just noticing that Rocky and CeCe had entered the room.

"I-is that Legally Blonde?" Rocky gasped out, managing to stifle her laughter for the time being.

"Yeah, me and the boys are getting' tips." He responded. CeCe's laughter grew stronger and Rocky could no longer keep a straight composure, bursting into laughter once more.

"That's . . . So . . . Gay!" the red headed dancer cried out, rolling on her side and holding her now aching ribs.

Deuce crossed his arms, making sure he wouldn't get wet nail varnish on his clothes, and spoke up. "Hey! There's nothing gay 'bout nails and doing hair!" Rocky scoffed.

"Nor nothing gay about three boys playing truth or dare!" CeCe began sniggering once more. Rocky smiled at her girlfriend's amusement. The brown haired girl then proceeded to grab CeCe by the ankles and drag her back to her room.

By the time the girls had gotten back to Rocky's room, the red head had finally calmed down. Rocky was just about ready to walk over to her bed and relax when CeCe noticed something. "I never got my snacks! Or my drink!" She exclaimed. The shorter of the two stared up at Rocky, who was still standing.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"Get my s-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Pleeeaaassse?" CeCe begged, clasping her hands over her chest and giving her girlfriend a puppy dog pout. Rocky sighed. She never could resist the power of the puppy dog pout.

"Fine"

"Yay! Thank you Rocks!"

Rocky rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen to grab what CeCe desired, grabbing some chocolate and a soda from the fridge. A ring tone from one of the boy's phones.

As she turned around, she saw the three teenage boys had discarded their game of truth or dare and had now huddled around a phone. She was just about to leave the area when all three shouted "NO!"

Rocky blinked in surprise, wondering who it was they were talking to. She knew CeCe could hear what was being said from the volume of their voices.

"I wanna play Cluedo with my bros!" Deuce shouted.

"I vant to paint paint rainbows on my toes!" Gunter exclaimed.

"I don't want a hoe, I want a comforting look when Noah kisses Allie in The Notebook!" Ty all but screamed down the phone, hanging up immediately afterwards.

Biting her lip to prevent the laughter, Rocky swiftly marched back to her room. She placed the drink on the bed side table and threw the snacks onto her bed, where CeCe was now sitting.

The two girls stared at each other for a minute or so before bursting into laughter. "They are soooo gay!" Cece giggled. Rocky couldn't help but agree as she pulled the red head into a kiss.

* * *

><p>I must have typed this up months ago. I forgotten I'd even written this. Just a little something for my readers<p>

Well, I spruced it up a bit and here we have it! Hope you guys enjoyed! Those of you waiting for the next chapter of Return of the Supernatural, have no fear! It will _definately_ be ready for Friday. (I hope.)

~Werepire Out


End file.
